The way it should be
by dirtydancinfan
Summary: Sabrina is pregnant but has lied to Patrick. What will he do if he actually finds out.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe I didn't tell him the truth. He has a right to know doesn't he? Patrick is going to be a father and I lied right to his face. " Sabrina Santiago slid herself down to the floor, her back leaning against the door that she literally just pushed Dr. Patrick Drake out. Her eyes were laced with tears coming from her already broken heart. Why did Felix have to say a word? She was far from ready for the conversation when the knock came at the door. "Sabrina it's Patrick, we need to talk." She quickly ushered Carlos out of the room. Opening the door he said those words that thrown her for a loop "Sabrina are you pregnant?" That is when her life changed forever her heart skipped a beat as she heard the words repeat again. "Are you pregnant Sabrina?" Patrick asked her yet again. Her plan was, well she was not sure what her plan was But it ended up turning out completely different. He ended up walking out thinking that Carlos was the father of her baby and she confirmed it. But what else was she supposed to do.

"Brina, listen to me, as much as you don't want to be believe, this right now, you did the right thing. This is the best for everyone that is involved. You didn't want Patrick to know and I made sure that did not happen. I know that it probably wasn't the best way to do this but it is the right thing to do. And I am sorry, I am not changing my mind, when I told you that I would raise this baby with you. I meant it. I will not let you go through this alone. Not now not ever. We can go home to Puerto Rico, or we can stay here. Regardless, we will figure this out." Carlos was seriously when he said it the first time and he still felt the same. "We will get through this together. I promise I am not going anywhere. I will talk care of you and this baby. "

Wiping her eyes slowly she stood up. "Carlos, I wish you would have never done that. I would have figured it out for myself, but now..." Her voice trailed off slowly her mind wrapped all around the confusion of what just happened. "He looked at me and actually believed it. If he loved me... he would have never had to ask that question." She spoke from her heart. "I think, that is the only reason, he believed you, when he should have believed me. I have never lied to him. Never. Why would he think that I would this?"

Tightly wrapping his arms around her body he held her close. "I know, I should have never said anything, but Felix should have never said anything either." Before he could finish his sentence she quickly chimed in. "Believe me when I see Felix, he is going to get an ear full from me." She sighed softly as she slowly pulled away from him. "I know you think you are doing the right thing for me but honestly... I just don't see how this is going to work." She allowed the all the air to come from her lungs in one long breath. "But he with Robin now and I don't want him coming back to me because I am carrying his child. I am not going to use this baby like Britt tried to. Patrick has his wife back and they are going to be happy with them. Emma and Robin, not me." Rubbing her hands together she paced around the room for a bit. "I have no idea what I am going to do."

Carlos looked down at her. "Not what you are going to do, what we are going to do. It will be okay." He hugged her once more. "Go get some sleep. Try to rest of something. Everything will work out." He spoked gently in a caring manner. Sabrina couldn't help but nod. So much stress and all she wanted to do was get some sleep. Maybe then she would feel better or something about the situation that she placed herself in. Maybe just maybe, she would be able to figure this out. She could simply hope.

Leaning against the wall of the elevator he hit the button to the floor he knew she would be at. He didn't expect the news that he heard just a few short hours ago. He was going to be a father, or at least he thought he was going to be. Sure, him and Robin were back together and this would be a trying time but he was well prepared to handle the task. He wanted a baby, maybe not the way it was happening but he did. Sighing softly against the wall he realized that this was all a mistake. Sabrina just let him know that he was not carrying his baby. That she had lied to him. How could she do that though? How could she just jump into bed with someone else, so quickly? He could help to think about it but something wasn't right. Something was completely off about the whole situation, but Sabrina never lied to him before and she would not start now.

The familiar ding of the elevator stopping and pushing open snapped him out of the dream that he was having. It wasn't a dream, more like trying to figure out what went wrong. He stepped off the elevator and onto the eight floor. Robin was standing there. Walking over to the her he wrapped his arm around her. "Hey." He spoke softly looking at her.

Robin looked back at him, her arms locked around him for a moment before looking up at her. "So, you talked to her?" She asked unsure if she really wanted to know that answer. Patrick looked at her his mind lost in all the he had learned today. He took off his scarf slowly reading himself to tell the tale. "Yes." He nodded... "And she is pregnant."

Robin shook her head. "I know it was too good be true. We just couldn't go back to how everything was before. How is was so perfect. Me, you and Emma." She started slowly, as Patrick looked at her. "Robin, I said she was pregnant, but it's not mine." Patrick almost couldn't bring himself to say it. But he had to face it. "It's not mine." He repeated once more. "Then this is over, it is finally over." Robin smiled holding him closely.

He should have been happy. He should have been okay. There was nothing standing in his way of being a family with Robin. Nothing at all. Except for the fact that he loved Sabrina. Except for the fact that he wished that the baby she was carrying was his.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like an eternity but it was just a few short days that slipped past. Sabrina made her way into the hospital hoping that she wouldn't run into Patrick. She was not ready for round two even though it meant she had to keep up with this lie. But she was no where near ready for round two with the man that she loved, the man that she was doing all of this to protect. She didn't want him to pick her because she was carrying his baby. He made his choice to be with Robin and she was not going to the reason for him changing it, The reason for him breaking up his family. She didn't care how much pain this might be causing her. She was doing this to protect the people she loved. Patrick and Emma. She was doing this for all the right reason and that was something that she had to keep telling herself.

The morning went off without a hitch. No signs of Patrick or Robin. No sighs of anyone involved in the situation that she got herself into. She made her rounds, did the charts and by afternoon she was finally about to relax a little bit. That was until the print came over the hospital monitors. Meeting 2 pm- Floor 2 118 West. The Chief of Staff Meeting would change it all.

Patrick and Robin made their way off the elevator laughing over a conversation they were having about Emma. "General Hospital, oh how I have missed you." Robin smiled as she spoke up as the doors opened up to the floor that they were getting off at. Sure she had been there a few times since she had been back, only this time she was there in a work capacity.

"You know you are getting chief-of-staff, so I honestly have no idea why they called us here. No one is more qualifed than you and we all know that." Patrick spoke up as his eyes looked over at the nurse station. His eyes caught Sabrina standing there engaged in a conversation with Felix. He couldn't help but look her over, her body now showing off something that would be very hard to hide. His eyes traced the new found roundness in her stomach, absently continuing to stare. She looked amazing, not that she didn't always look great, but she just looked glowing. He couldn't help but watch as her hand moved over her baby bump. "If only." He sighed to himself.

"Earrrrth to Patrick. Patrick Drake, Hello?" Robin's voice snapped him back to reality. "Huh? Sorry. I was just thinking about a patient. Lost in my thoughts you know?" He answered her his eyes not leaving Sabrina.

Sabrina heard Robin call out to him as her eyes shot up, locked with him. He was staring and she suddenly felt an uncomfortable feeling. "He is just going to sit and stare at you as he laughs it up with his wife. Knowing that you are pregnant. Come on now, I am going to go have a talk with him." Felix shook his head as he walked over to Patrick. "Felix wait." Sabrina was too late, he was over there talking.

"Living it up Dr. Drake, while Sabrina is here. Working her tail to the bone, she is pregnant and all. I think you should be considerate of that and help her out and all." He started talking.

Patrick looked at him. "I know and I told her if there was anything I could do to help, let us know."

Felix was taken aback. Did he really just say if there was anything to do let him know. "Is that all you are going to say? Anything I can do? I think there is a lot you can do Dr. Drake. Don't you? "

"Felix stop." Sabrina looked at him. "Please?"

"What more can I do? What more should I do?" Patrick couldn't help but see the look in Felix's eyes. "She said that she has it covered."

"That's right, Carlos and I have it covered." Sabrina looked at them. "Thank you Patrick for offering any help but we are fine. We are going to handle this ourselves."

Felix looked at her and blinked his eyes. "WHAT? What are you talking about? Carlos? I think you are sadly mistaken Patrick." He couldn't help but look at Patrick and then back at Sabrina with confusion in his eyes.

"No I am not mistake and I guess she didn't tell you, I am not the father. Carlos is." Patrick spoke up sadly as Robin smiled. "We should really be going Patrick. I think that Sabrina and Felix might need to talk. Have a good day." Robin smiled as she pulled Patrick away.

Sabrina explained everything to him. How he came to see her, how he wanted to know if she was pregnant. How she had no idea how to explain it to him. How she was just confused because she had no idea that he was coming to her about it. How Carlos came out and told him he was the father and how she went along with it so she didn't hurt Patrick. "Please Felix, you can't tell anyone. Please. This has to stay between us. No one else can know. Promise Fee." Sabrina nearly begged.

"Fine Sabrina, It's the least that I can do for telling someone something I should have never. Your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone that this baby you are carrying is Patrick's."

Unknown to them, someone was standing around the corner listening to everything that she they said. And that person was Robin.


	3. Chapter 3

Did she really hear what she just thought that she heard? She listened for a few moments as Sabrina quietly thanked Felix for being the best friend that she could have ever had and agreeing to keep her secret, just that a secret. Rubbing her face a few time Robin removed herself from the situation and made her way to one of the open exam rooms. She had just stepped out for a moment, to get herself something to drink. She sighed taking a deep breath as she tried to process what she had just heard. The thought just kept running through her head, over and over, like a broken record. Her husband was having a baby with a women that he almost married. A baby that he had just told her that he wanted to have with her. A baby that she told him that they were not ready for. But now Sabrina was carrying a baby. Patrick's baby. Gathering her composure she left the room and made her way to the room with the other people waiting for the news.

"What took you so lo... " He stopped his train of thought as he looked at her. "Are you okay? You look a little flushed. Is everything okay with you Robin?" Patrick asked his wife. She looked different than what she looked like when she left.

I am just fine. Just trying to get my boundries. You know being back here in a work fashion for the first time, in two years. It is a little overwhelming, but I am fine. " She smiled trying to hide the sinking pit that had formed in her stomach. There was no way she was going to let him in on the news that she just heard. It was something that she was going to keep to herself, as long as she could. "Everything is great."

Robin's mind drifted off slowly. She had to come up with something. She had to talk to Sabrina with Patrick or anyone else knowing what she was going to say or going to do.

Robin, Patrick, Silas, Britt and Monica gathered to learn who will be the next chief of staff. Britt tells everyone that she believe it will be Silas Clay, since he was at the top of the list. As Patrick looks at them "It will be Robin. We all know this." Monica Quartermaine entered the room convinced they would reinstate her. Sadly everyone dreams were shot down and they were quickly shocked to learn who the board had appointed.

Dr. Obrecht

Once the chief-of-staff was announced, heads were rolling. No one had any idea why they would ever let Dr. Obrecht take over, but they did. Everyone was scrambling to find out, trying to get out of their contracts and simply being shot down by a technicality. Robin knew that this would be the perfect time to break away. "Patrick I need some air. I just want to step away for a minute. I will be back." She said calmly reassuring her husband she was fine.

The day was almost over and the news spread. Sabrina was finishing up the last of the paper work and was almost ready to go home, when a finger slowly tapped her on the shoulder causing her to turn around. "Do you think we can talk?" Robin asked.

What was there to talk about? Sabrina had already told them that Patrick was the not the father of the baby, so what more would they need to say to each other. "I am really busy and I need to finish all this stuff up before I head home for the day. There is really nothing to talk about right now." Sabrina started. She wasn't ready and didn't really feel the need to talk to Robin.

"This can't wait. I need you to come with me." She looked at the girl before her and started to talk to the exam room. Once inside she closed the door behind her and Sabrina. ""There are just a few things that I want to get straight with you. I know that you and Patrick share a part, and that you were going to get married. I know you were wonderful with Emma and treated her like she was your own, while I was gone and honestly Sabrina I can't thank you enough for being there for her when I was not around. But I want you to know that I am back now. And I intend to keep it that way. I plan on being around to share my life with my family. They love me and I love them. Patrick made his choice and you have to accept it. You need to move on and found yourself some happiness and love. Not only for you but for your baby as well."

Sabrina looked at her for a moment unsure of exactly what to say. Didn't she see that Sabrina let him go. Didn't Robin already give her opinion on the entire situation. So why was she standing there in front of her repeating it all over again. "Robin I am not going to do or say anything that is going to change how Patrick feels about you. I have moved on with my life. Carlos and I are having a baby and that has nothing to do with you. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to me"

"I know that. I know that Patrick loves me and Patrick chose me. I know that we are going to be happy together with our family. I don't doubt that, but sometimes things happen. People happen, that try to change how things are supposed to be. We are a family. We love each other and Patrick has never loved anyone the way that he loves me. And nothing or no one will ever change that. You were there when he needed someone but now I am a back and I am taking back my life." She was stern in her response. She wanted to make sure that Sabrina knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that he picked her.

"No disrespect Dr. Scorpio-Drake, but you have said this to me a million times. This just sounds like a broken record that just won't stop." She sighed softly. Did she really have to go through this yet again. Feeling the way that she did. " And I get that Patrick loves you more than anything in this world and that I was just a replacement for you and he could never love me the way he truly loves you but I have moved on."

Robin looked her over for a moment. "I overheard you. I know that baby that you are carrying is not Carlos'. I know that it is Patrick's. "

"You overheard wrong. " Sabrina spoke up. "I told Patrick the tru..." Before she could say anything else Robin interrupted. "You don't have to explain Sabrina. I heard the entire thing. I know that you asked Felix to keep your secret. The secret that you are carrying Patrick's baby. I'm not mad. I just want you to keep it a secret. I don't want Patrick to ever find out."


	4. Chapter 4

There is a need for aloneness, which I don't think most people realise for an actor. It's almost having certain kinds of secrets for yourself that you'll let the whole world in on only for a moment, when you're acting. But everybody is always tugging at you. They'd all like sort of a chunk of you. In all secrets there is a kind of guilt, however beautiful or joyful they may be, or for what good end they may be set to serve. Secrecy means evasion, and evasion means a problem to the moral mind.

She rubbed her eyes for a moment unsure if she heard her clearly. Was Robin asking her to keep this secret from Patrick? Was she agreeing to keep this secret for her? And if she was why? Was she going to admit that she was carrying Patrick's baby to his wife of all people. Or was this just Robin pretending she overheard something in order to find out the truth.

"Sabrina, I know that you don't want Patrick to know about this. And honestly I don't want him to know about this either. Patrick doesn't want anymore kids. He is happy with it just being us and getting back to the family that we have so longed to be. The reason that you didn't tell him is because you know that he wants to be with me and you never want him to feel like he has to be obligated to you or this baby. You don't want him ending up resenting you or that child. We both, or should I say that we all know that ou are doing the right thing. Patrick would not want to be a part of this babies life but he would feel like he had to. So you are doing the right thing, for everyone. And I won't say a word. I never heard you say anything and you can go on living your life with Carlos. Maybe the two of you should just get married. And raise your child, together and away from Port Charles."

Sabrina looked at her for a moment. "What are you trying to say, you want me to leave Port Charles. Robin, I am sorry but this is my home. And where Carlos and I decide to raise this baby is up to us. It has nothing to do with you or anyone else." She spoke simply still unsure if Robin actually heard the truth or not. She was taking in all the words that Robin was saying her mind running two forty an hour. Maybe she did hear what they were saying. But who could she have known?

Convincing her was not going to be easy but knowing that Sabrina was in the same town as her made the chance of Patrick finding out the truth, that much greater. "And you can go back to Puerto Rico, that was your home for so long. You and Carlos can move back there and start things over. You can actually move anywhere and start your lives together. Your family together and you don't have to worry about your past coming up to get you. I think you should really consider it. Believe me when I tell you this. Patrick doesn't want anymore children. He is happy with the family that he has. He doesn't want anyone or anything involved in it." Robin looked at her. "You should really listen to what I have to say. Like I said Patrick and I talked about it, after we renewed our vows on New Years Eve and he told me that he didn't want anymore children. So I just think that you need to keep up with your story and don't tell anyone."

Shaking her head it took nearly everything in her not to break down and cry as Robin showed off her ring, now raced perfectly around her finger. "I have to get back to work." She sighed walking from the room and setting everything down before signing out and headed towards the elevator running right smack dab into Patrick. "I'm sorry Dr. Drake. Excuse me I have to be going. " She spoke softly hoping that he did not see the tears that was starting to form in her eyes, quickly trying to press the elevator button to get herself out of the line of fire that was coming her way

"Dr Drake, since when do you call me Dr, Drake. Normally it is just Pat..." Patrick looked at her. Her eyes were tear stained as though she had been crying. "Sabrina what's wrong?" He looked at her. "Why are you crying? What is going on? What is wrong?" One of his free hands rubbed her arm the other tried to wipe the tears from her face.

She was far from being in the mood to tell him anything as she slowly pulled away. Screaming out that his wife cornered her was not something that she wanted to get into at that point and time. She was so over everything and just wanted to be left alone. It might have seemed selfish but that is what she needed. "Patrick, nothing is wrong. Everything is fine. I just.. there is a lot going on and it has been a really long day and I just need to get some sleep. You don't have to worry about me. I told you I have everything under control." She said sadly.

"Sabrina, is something wrong with the baby? Is something wrong with you? Look I know that we aren't together, but I still care about you. And I want you to be okay. You know that you can tell me anything right, I won't judge. I won't be mad." Patrick continue to watch her. This was definitely not the Sabrina that he knew. She was always smiling, always happy. But she looked hurt. Something was definitely bothering her.

She starting crying a bit looking at him. "I told you I am fine. There is nothing wrong with me. It has just been a really long and I just need to be by myself. Go back to your wife. And leave me alone." Sabrina walked into the elevator and pressed the door to shut it behind her. Once inside and moving she allowed the tears to flow from her eyes. Maybe Robin was right, maybe the best thing for her to do was just leave and never look back. Maybe she should just start her life over.

He watched the elevator go down and sighed softly. His mind started wandering back to the last time that they were together. Everything was coming back to him and it sort of pieced together. There was no way that she could be pregnant with Carlos baby. If it was the day of the wedding, she wouldn't even know yet. Everything in his body was telling him that she was lying to him. She had to be. But why. She looked him in the eyes and told him that she was carrying Carlos baby. Why would she put them both through that? Especially after everything that happened with Britt. Why would she hurt him like this, especially when she said she loved him. Especially when he loved her. He loved her. "I LOVE HER." He finally admitted outloud. Louder than he thought. Sure he loved Robin, but he loved Sabrina too. More than he was willing to admit before. He needed to find her and needed to find her now.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile as Patrick was having his conversation with Sabrina and figuring out what he really wants and needs in life...

Emma Drake sat inside the doll house in the new renovated lounge of the tenth floor nurses station. She knew that her parents would both be at the hospital today so she asked her grandmother to bring her over to surprise them. She loved that she could surprise them. She always did it with her dad and now she was able to do it with her mom. She was so excited she was back. And wanted to spend as much time with her as she could. Since school was off today she took advantage of it.

As she heard the door open she peaked out the window ready to jump up and yell surprise once she seen her mom. But all that changed once she seen an unfamiliar man walking into the room with her. Most of the people her mom talked to she knew who they were but this man was different. As they stepped inside she quietly moved back into the doll house and sat there.

"It's quiet in here. We will be able to talk, a little more privately." Robin said to the mystery man.

"I know you really don't want to be seen with me so this place is good." He looked at her. "Is everything taken care of?" The man asked Robin.

Robin shook her head in a simple yes gesture. "Yes Victor, After I overheard Sabrina telling Felix that the baby is really Patrick's I went to her and we talked. I made it perfectly clear that Patrick would not want anything to do with her or the baby. And I think she finally realized that it would be best for her to leave Port Charles and keep up with her story that Carlos is the father. She seemed hesitant at first but I think that I really got through to her. This is for the best. Patrick, Emma and I belong together and what is meant to happen to Sabrina will happen to Sabrina."

Victor Cassadine nodded as he watched Robin. "Good, everything is falling into place. Julian's men should be taking care of the situation right as we speak."

"You are going to have to assure me that Sabrina and her baby will be okay right? That neither of them will get hurt. I need you to promise me that." Robin paced a bit back and forth. "I just need to know that she will not be hurt, and neither will the baby. Because no matter what, this is still Patrick's baby."

He looked at her watching for a moment. "I told you that nothing is going to happen to them. They will be fine. It is not Sabrina that they are going after. Nothing bad will happen. And think about it this way. Since she is gone and everyone thinks that she is leaving with Carlos, then you and Patrick will have your family time together. Everything is finally going to work out for you and your family. After all the things that you went through, you have do whatever it takes to keep your family together and you know that if Patrick knows about the baby he will want something to do with Sabrina and everything. It will bring all these feelings back and everything that you have worked so hard for might just go up in smoke. Sabrina will be a part of your life forever. And I really don't think that you want to deal with that day in and day out."

"No I would like to keep her out of my life as much as possible and as long as I know that she will be okay. That's all I want, and as per our agreement." She reached her hand in her pocket. "Here is what I promised you, the cure." She placed the vial in his hand. "Thank you." She said softly.

Robin would have never done all this stuff but after everything that she went through, she changed, her entire life perspective changed about things. She spent so much time from her family and there was nothing or no one that was going to change that. She knew that Patrick loved her and no one else. She just didn't care how she had to do it. "Everything is taken care of so I am going to go find my husband, who decided to take a half day of work, and see if he wants to take a little vacation with Emma." She looked out the door and both of them left. Robin opted to take the steps inside of using the elevator were Patrick was waiting to get on.

Emma slowly came out from the house and made her way out of the door and ran to look for her father. "Daddy." Emma called out as she seen him getting into the elevator.

"Hi Princess. How is my little girl doing" Patrick picked Emma up as the elevator doors close. She had a very sad look in her eyes. "What's wrong.?"

Looking at her father Emma started to cry. She let it all go. Letting her father know about Robin and how someone was going after Sabrina and she did not know who they were. And how Robin knew and she was helping the guy. Once they got off the elevator Patrick saw Anna, he quickly asked her to take Emma, because there was something he needed to take care of. Patrick ran to his car and quickly got in pulling away.

Anna looked at Emma. "I didn't get to tell daddy he is not going to know." Emma sighed softly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What didn't you tell daddy baby?" Anna questioned her unsure why he was taking off so fast.

"Gramma I am not sure if I should tell you." Mommy always said that I should not tell secrets.

"Emma you know that you can tell me anything baby, anything at all." Anna answered to her.

"Sabrina is going to have a baby, and mommy told her to lie to daddy and not to tell him that he was the daddy."


	6. Chapter 6

It seems like an eternity Patrick finally made his way to Sabrina's place. He started saying things over and over in his head trying to figure out the exact words to say to her. He was not sure how he was going to tell her, or why Robin decided to do this. All he knew is he had to get there and he had to tell Sabrina.

As he reached the door something was wrong. The door was open a crack as though it was kicked open. Something definitely was not right. Patrick quickly started to panic as he opened the door. The place was trashed. Things were throw around and it showed signs of a struggle.

Patrick quickly started to freak out. He picked up the phone and called the police as he looked around. Walking through the bedroom he cringed with the sight. There was a blood stain on the bed. His fear started raising rather quickly. "Listen she is pregnant. I am not even sure.. but there is blood, and a lot of it. If something happened to her. I have no idea what I am going to do. Oh god, please come quick you have to help her. I don't know where she is. She is my whole life. Please." Patrick rambled on. He was starting to panick a lot worse that he though he would. There was blood. The person tried to calm him down but it was no use. He hung up the phone waiting for someone to come over as he paced around the room looking for any clue. He knew that could not touch anything but maybe there was something there that can tell him where they took her. Just as he was about to walk into the bathroom, a hand reached around and grabbed his foot.

Nearly jumping out of his skin he looked down to see Carlos holding onto his leg groaning. "The blood is mine." He spoke up his deep accent. "They took her. I tried to stop them but they took her." He slowly started to get up. "I tried to stop them. I did."

"Carlos Where did they take her?" Patrick asked him.

"I don't know, I swear. They didn't say anything about where they were taking them. There was three of them. I tried. I did." Carlos got up slowly. "Patrick there is something you..." Before he could finish the police made their way in.

"Anna is on her way." One of the officers told him.

Patrick looked at him. "You have to find her, she is pregnant. I don't know what happened to her." He paced back and forth waiting for some answer.

As the cops looked around the house and talked to Carlos; Patrick started to freak out even more. "Listen I am not standing around here all day. The women that I lo... Sabrina is out there. She is pregnant and someone has her. I am going to find her. Or I am going to find someone that knows where she is."

"Dr. Drake, you need to stay here. Just for a couple moments. There is a few questions that I need to ask you." The officer responded to him.

Patrick huffed in exasperation. "You are kidding me right. SHE IS NOT HERE. Look at this place. What if they do something to her. Or something to the baby. The longer to take to ask all these stupid questions the further away they are going to get with her."

"We have the police at all interstates, airports, train stations and everywhere else we can think of.. We are going to make sure that nothing will happen to them. You are the father of this baby am I correct about that?" The officer asked.

What did that have to do with anything? Patrick thought to himself. He looked over at Carlos, his blood boiling. "No, he is." He point over to the man with the ice on his head.

Carlos look at him. "I have been trying to tell you something. There is something that you need to know." Before he finished a voice called out.

"No Patrick, the baby is yours." Anna DeVaine spoke up as she walked in the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Anna explained everything that Emma had told her. From the baby being his to Robin knowing and telling Sabrina that he didn't want her or the baby, to having someone named Victor kidnap Sabrina. She even told her about Robin going to see Sabrina and telling her to let go of Patrick because he wanted to be a family with her and not with Sabrina.

Patrick took a seat for a moment. It was so hard but he knew he had to take it all in. He thought that the baby was his but she told him it wasn't. But deep down in his heart he knew that wasn't the truth. Sabrina was always honestly and did things to help other people even when it would hurt herself. That was just the type of person that she was was. Looking back he remembered the first day he met her, the first time he told her he loved her, the first time they made love, when he asked her to marry him and how she looked on the day of their wedding, walking down that aisle. He loved her then and he loved her now. It just took him too long to realize it. And now this happens. She was missing and no one knew where she was, except for Robin. This was all Robin's fault and without a doubt he was going to find out what was going on.

"Anna, where is Robin?" Patrick said simply. If there was any way he was going to find out where Sabrina was he needed to find Robin and he needed to find her now.

Anna looked over at him. "The last time I seen her she was still at the hospital. She has been under a lot of stress with what she went through. I am not making excuses for what she has done but I think things are understandable."

"Understandable." He looked at her with a pit of fire in his eyes. "Understandable is making a few mistakes here or there. Understandable is forgetting to wash the dishes, or losing your key, or not making a phone call. Understandable is not putting some one else life in danger. And why because she was afraid of losing me. I picked her Anna. I left this amazing women who was by my side, the entire time that Robin was gone. She loved me, with no questions and what did I do? I left her at the alter. Alone crying. And here to find out, she couldn't tell me about our baby. MY baby because she didn't want to me or Emma. And the whole time Robin was going to her and putting stuff in her head. Why? Because she was scared of losing me? My god Anna, she put the life of the women I love, and my baby is danger because she thought she was going to lose me. When she already had me. How do you call that understandable.? How do you easily justify the things that she has done. Trust me I get that she was gone for a long time but that is no reason, no excuse for her to go after someone all because of me." He paused for a moment. "You don't even have to answer that. I am going to go find Robin and I am going to find Sabrina." He stormed out the door.

Getting to his car he drove towards General Hospital, he picked up the phone and dialed Robin. When the machine picked up he left a voicemail. "Robin it is me." He tried his best to keep as calm as possible. "I am on my way back to General Hospital, If you are there don't leave. I need you to stay there. We need to talk. "

He pulled into the hospital and quickly stormed out. Seeing a few people he asked where he could find Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake. They all pointed them in the same direction. Tenth floor nurses station. Patrick nearly ran to the elevator pressing the button. "Go faster." He growled out as he waited for the doors to open. Running down the hall he pushed the door open.

"I got your message baby." Robin looked at him. "It sounded important so I just figured out I would stay here." She smiled a sweet smile at him until she noticed that he was out of breath. "Baby what's wrong? You look like you ran here." She placed her arm against his making sure that he was okay.

Patrick's eyes filled up with a rage as she grabbed his arm. "Don't touch me."

Robin couldn't figure out what was going on with him. She reached her hand out once more to touch his face "Baby, what is goin..." Before she could say another word Patrick pulled his entire body away from her. "I told you don't touch me. I know everything Robin."

'"What are you talking about?" She questioned.

"Don't try and give me that crap. I know that you have been lying and deceiving and doing everything you could to hurt Sabrina. Emma overheard you talking to Victor. I don't know who the hell Victor is but they took Sabrina. They took her away. And I need to know where she is. And you are going to tell me."

"Patrick I have no idea what you are talking about. I think that Emma might have heard something wrong and came to you with it. I didn't do anything to Sabrina. What reason would I have to hurt her? No reason at all." She looked at him.

"So now you are calling our daughter a liar. You need to stop lying. You know why you told her. You knew that she was carrying my baby. But you did not want that. You just wanted to get her out of my life. You went after her numerous times and maybe you did not hurt her but you went after her. You have to tell me where she is. She might be hurt. They broke into her house Robin. They beat the crap out of Carlos What makes you think they are not going to hurt Sabrina or my child?

Robin looked at him. "He said he would not hurt her." She quickly stopped after saying it

"I knew it. I knew you had something to with it. How could you do this to her? How could you be so damn selfish Robin? How? You need to tell me where she is and you need to tell me now." Patrick responded.

"Please Patrick you have to believe, I did this for us. He told me that nothing was going to happen to her. She will be okay. I just, we just need a break from all of this. We need to get back to us without anyone bothering us. We need to just get back to where we were before all of this happened. She will be fine, just let her go." Robin pleaded to him.

Patrick glared at her. "You seriously want me to forget about my baby. Forget about the women that I love. Yes I said it. Robin I love her with all my heart. I thought that I was doing the right thing when I got back with you but, things changed. I changed. My life has changed and she changed me. I am sorry but that is the truth."

"So what you are going to leave me? You are going to let go of everything we have everything we shared. I went through hell and back to be with you and now you are just going to leave me for some women who got pregnant by you. A women that might possibly be lying about the fact that the baby is yours. Come on Patrick how well do you even know her? Maybe she is just another Britt." She interrupted.

"Excuse me? Another Britt? Don't you dare ever speak that way about Sabrina. And she not just a women that got pregnant by me. He started to flip out by slowly gain some sort of composure. "She didn't get pregnant by me. We were in love and we made love and she is having my baby. She lied to protect me from getting hurt She gave up everything for us to be happy together and you threw it in her face. She is probably so scared. Robin please tell me where she is. This is my baby she is carrying and if anything happens to her or the baby I don't know what I am going to do. So where is she?"

"I don't know." She said simply.

Patrick's face turned red. "ROBIN WHERE IS SHE?"

"I said I don't know. She will be fine baby." She reached out her arm to touch him. "Let's just go home and all this will blow down. Sabrina will be fine with Carlos and he will take care of her."

"Damn it Robin. Carlos got knocked out. She is not with him, she will never be with him. And if you aren't going to tell me where she is then I am going to go find her myself. And I am telling you right now Robin, if something happened to either of them. It will be the last thing you ever do." He looked at her for a minute before pulling the wedding band off his finger. "This means so much to you. So much that you would hurt someone that never did anything to you." He took the ring and threw it at her. "It's over. We are through." Patrick stormed off.

"Patrick Wait..." Robin screamed after but it was too late he was already gone.


End file.
